Generally muzzle brakes redirect propellant gases of firearms to lessen unwanted movement of the barrel during firing and to reduce or control the effect of the recoil. Muzzle brakes are also sometimes called compensators. Propellant gases exiting the firearm muzzle generate torque or force which causes the muzzle of the firearm to shift position depending on the dispersal orientation of the gases exiting the muzzle. Most often the muzzle will rise upwards or even rotate along the centerline of the barrel.
Adjustable muzzle brakes allow shooters to adjust the orientation of the venting of the propellant gases and thereby allow shooters to determine and select the optimum recoil for their shooting preference. Professional marksmen and competition shooters most often need to make adjustments to the firearm recoil via the muzzle brake to find a compromise between the force of the escaping propellant gases and a comfortable shooting position. While adjustable muzzle brakes are generally known, to adjust these devices hand tools and support apparatus is often required. Once a shooter has selected an optimum shooting position, locating and using a supplemental hand tool to adjust the muzzle brake usually shifts the shooter out of position.
What is needed is an adjustable muzzle brake which can be operated with or without the use of supplemental hand tools so that shooters can maintain the selected body position while adjusting the dispersal orientation of the gases exiting the firearm muzzle and the resultant recoil.
Known patents of interest include: U.S. Pat. No. 817,134—a recoil-neutralizing attachment, U.S. Pat. No. 1,636,357—an anticlimb device, U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,588—a recoil control device, U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,428—a muzzle brake, U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,193—a shotgun choking mechanism, U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,633—a muzzle brake for firearms, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,280—a muzzle member, U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,808—an anti-recoil device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,977—a silencer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,416—a muzzle brake for firearms including a housing positioned at the end of a gun barrel which defines a gas receiving expansion chamber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,634—a flash compressor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,677—a muzzle brake-bullet stabilizer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,028—a gun muzzle brake, U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,438—a gas pressure deflector system mounted on the exterior of a muzzle brake for a firearm barrel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,810—a convertible ballistic optimizing system, U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,114—an adjustable length member, U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,235—a muzzle stabilizer for a repeating firearm, U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,680—a recoil and muzzle blast dissipater, U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,122—an orientation apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 7,676,980—an adjustable mass tuner for rifle barrels , U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,150—a mounting system for muzzle devices and firearms, and U.S. RE. 35,381—a ballistic optimizing system for use on a preferably bedded rifle.